Nunca hables con el lobo feroz
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: OkiKagu. Ambientado en el capítulo 20 de Gintama 2015. Festival, yukatas, peces y takoyaki. Espero que os guste.


_¡Muy buenas, gente! Hoy os traigo otro oneshot. No, no me matéis, por favor. La cosa surgió por una imagen que vi, que me inspiró demasiado. Soy débil xDDD En fin, espero que os guste. No paso la foto porque ni sé su fuente ni nada, la vi en twitter. En cualquier caso: Espero que os guste. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^_

 _Recuerdo del capítulo 17 del anime. Ambientado en el final del capítulo 20 de Gintama 2015._

 _Akazukin: (Intento de traducción) Caperucita Roja / Kitsune: Zorro / Musume: Niña / Kusogaki: Mocoso de mierda / Takoyaki: Bolas de pulpo._

* * *

\- Qué apetito tan grande tienes, _Akazukin_ -dijo una voz reverberante, diferente, como si hablara a través de un tubo.

Cuando la chica se volvió hacia ella, lo primero con que se encontraron sus ojos fue un zorro blanco como la porcelana, con unas líneas rojas bajo sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa inteligente dibujada. Kagura se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero al instante se relajó: Había visto esa máscara en varios stands del festival, e incluso más de un niño la utilizaba como diferenciador del pillador en el _pilla-pilla_. La particularidad era, pese a todo, que no esperaba que él cayera en el mismo juego.

En verdad le gustaban los festivales tanto como a ella.

\- Oe -la joven entrecerró sus brillantes ojos azules- ¿No eres mayorcito para juegos?

Acto seguido desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos. No quería que se notara que en el fondo le divertía, así que dio un lametón a su manzana de caramelo.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti, _Musume_ -respondió él apoyando el brazo en la abertura de su yukata oscuro. Su voz sonaba extraña tras la careta. Le gustaba.

Ella le miró de soslayo, sin dejar de atender a la comida.

\- Así que al final has decidido imitar al Gorila. -atacó.

\- ¿Y vosotros os habéis cansado de hacerle la vida imposible?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Los hombres dais asco, a ver si con eso deja de acosar a Anego.

Ignorándole por completo, mordió la manzana y levantó la bolsita llena de agua donde llevaba el pez que había ganado en un stand. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionada. Era un pez naranja, pequeñito y con los ojos grandes. Nunca antes había tenido un pez.

\- Ah, ¡takoyaki!- gritó al levantar la mirada. Tantos colores, personas y olores la hacían volver a tener cinco años. Riendo, echó a correr (como podía con esos zapatos) hacia el tenderete.

Ni esperar siquiera a su lobo feroz.

Okita enseñó los dientes bajo la máscara. Sintió un ramalazo de adrenalina al verla correr con ese yukata rosa y el pelo suelto en dos coletitas, encantadoramente inocente.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

Despacio y sosegado, la siguió hasta el tenderete y observó cómo pedía una bandeja, pagando con un monedero masculino. Mucho hacía de la última vez que pasaron un festival juntos. Recordaba habérselo pasado de muerte, sobre todo cuando aparecieron los robots y el festival se fue al garete. Aquel recuerdo le animó, y quizá fue por ello que, al pinchar ella el primer trozo de _takoyaki_ , se levantó la careta y se lo comió de un veloz bocado. Tuvo que moverse rápido después de eso, porque Kagura lanzó el puño contra la tripa. Retrocedió, danzarín, y volvió a colocarse el _kitsune_.

\- ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, _KUSOGAKI_!? -Chilló la Yato, el _takoyaki_ cayó de sus manos sin darse cuenta y se tiró a por él como un gato enfurecido.

El primer golpe de Kagura contra el suelo hizo huir a la gente entre gritos, aterrorizada, creó un boquete enorme, se rasgó el borde del yukata y se despeinó un poco. Okita, por su parte, estaba divertido. Pincharla era un placer, valía la pena si por ello recibía alguno de sus golpes... En caso de que alcanzara a darle.

La pelirroja gruñía, atacaba, bufaba y destrozaba mobiliario público. Por suerte para ella, Hijikata había llevado a Kondo-san a la enfermería, y el único que representaba el orden y la ley era un sádico con la piel de zorro. Un combinación nada segura.

Aguantaron varios minutos, hasta que de pronto Kagura se detuvo, sus dos ojos muy abiertos: La bolsa donde tenía el pez había estallado quién sabe cuándo, y el animalito no se veía por ninguna parte. Lo buscó con la mirada, ansiosa, olvidándose por completo de la pelea. Apretaba los labios. Okita la observó, impertérrito bajo la máscara.

Kagura buscó, revolvió, apartó escombros y levantó faldas de señora, pero no lo encontró. Sus hermosos ojitos azules brillaban ligeramente. Por fin, una voz se ganó su atención:

\- Oe, _China_. Está aquí.

Ella corrió a su lado. Contempló la manchita naranja que había en una baldosa levantada. El animal no se movía.

\- Lo he matado... -Musitó ella apenas audible, Okita cerca estuvo de no entenderla.

Bajo la máscara de zorro, sus ojos no la perdían de vista, relanpagueantes de rojo. No dijo nada, no hizo ningún gesto. Guardó los brazos en las mangas contrarias y se marchó, dejando a la joven con su, por poco tiempo, nueva mascota.

Kagura no lloró. Al fin y al cabo ya era una adulta; no debía llorar por cosas tan nimias. Sólo era un pez. ¡Como si no se hubiera atiborrado a pescado en su vida! Plana, echó a andar por el camino de tenderetes, desierto e irregular, con la vista al frente. No había juegos, no había comida. Todos los encargados de stands habían salido despavoridos en cuanto empezó la pelea. Ahora no podía ni pasar el rato. ¿Dónde estará Gin-san?, pensó.

Oyó un chirrido discontinuo que no reconoció. Lo dejó pasar hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sonido se aproximaba. Se detuvo. Las luces blancas y bermejas no ofrecían demasiada claridad, la verdadera luz llegaba de las farolas. Pero se habían cargado varias antes. El chirrido estaba cerca. Se volvió, escrutó los tenderetes abandonados. Al final, lo vio: Un zorro blanco y astuto.

Se asomaba tras el tenderete de _takoyaki_ , caminando con paso lento. Kagura se dio cuenta de que arrastraba algo: Una carreta granate, vieja, propia para llevar herramientas y trastos pesados de jardinería. El zorro blanco caminó derecho hacia ella, tranquilo, sin avanzar demasiado. Ella no pudo esperarle y le imitó, provocando que entonces viera el contenido de la carreta.

Llena hasta casi el borde de agua, nadaban en su interior cuatro peces: Uno blanco y negro, otro naranja, un tercero amarillo latón y un cuarto blanco, de ojos saltones.

Kagura no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa. Justo iba a preguntar cuando Okita la interrumpió.

\- El comercio estaba abandonado. Como soy el único policía de por aquí, he requisado la mercancía. - Kagura le miró- En el cuartel no hay espacio para criar a estos animales, el agua del jardín ni siquiera es potable. -Se acercó a ella, cruzándose de brazos- Hagamos un trato: Te dejo a estos bichos hasta que su dueño los reclame. Más te vale que sobrevivan todos -advirtió- A cambio, sólo me debes una cosa.

Ella arqueó una ceja, encarándolo.

\- ¿El qué?

Okita se quitó la máscara, sujetándola con una mano. En el mismo movimiento se inclinó, se acercó, tocó premio: Un beso cálido y suave.

* * *

 _C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa, a los comentarios, ya sabéis. Ah, quería, minna, proponeros una cosa: Las imágenes OkiKagu me inspiran mucho. Así pues, había pensado en que me pasarais imágenes OkiKagu que os gusten y yo haré Oneshot con ellos ^^ Para a quien le interesa la idea, que me pase el enlace de la foto (y si tiene alguna petición conectada con ella, también) por MD o por mi Tumblr (URL en mi perfil). Sólo dos avisos: No escribo sexo ni universos alternativos (excepto el escolar). Y no sé si mostraré las imágenes cuando suba el oneshot, pero si alguien así lo quiere, entonces que en el pedido me adjunte la fuente, y así la cito. Al fin y al cabo, el que lo dibujó también tiene su mérito. ^u^ Cualquier dudilla, podéis preguntarme por MD. ¡Gracias a todos!_


End file.
